Lipgloss,shops& chocolate
by Dollphayce
Summary: Hello my petite pallies.I,have decided to write a story.This story is a type of 'Confessions of Georgia Nicolson' story,but the characters in it are different.Indeed,you will love this story.If you dont then er...try reading the next chapter?yus.
1. Chapter 1

I came back from Kellie's to find the house empty.Mom must have gone shopping or something,I thought,as I dropped my bag on the floor and went to look for something to eat.I opened the fridge and there was nothing in it.Oh wait,Im wrong.There was stale cheese in there.Yummy.

Went to the sitting room and as I was about to turn on the tv the phone rang.It was Kellie.

-Mhm?

-Hey Charlie,youre not gonna believe this.I just got the tickets to see Paramore live,on May 28th!

-Oh my god no wayy!Thats brilliant!

-I know!And we can stay at my dad's place,he said he wont mind.

-Oh my goddd,this is gonna be SO ace.

-Yeah and- then I heard a something crash and giggling in the backgroung.

-Oh crap I better go,Megans probably trying to play blind man's bluff with Batman.

-Kay,see ya!

Megan's Kellie little sister.Shes only 4 but that kid's seriously weird,I tell you.Batman's Kellie dog,but more like a personal slave to Megan.I dont even know how she gets him to bring her everything she wants.Like,one day,I went over to Kellie's only to find Megan in the kitchen making a 'cake' out of sand,dirt,water and flour.She looked up at me and went 'Shawlyy vis is my CAKE.I'm gonna call it Cawtehpillah.' I just made a face,and said 'Err,thats lovely Megan.I gotta go now'.Kellie,ofcourse was on the phone as usual.She probably wastes 200 pounds on her credit each week.

I heard the door opening,and looked at who just came in.Mum.With about 15 shopping bags and Ben clinging to her leg going 'I WANT A CORNDOG.NOW!'.Mum tried to pull him away by saying 'Ben,love,I will get you a corndog as soon as you let go of my leg'.But he just screamed and insisted on having a corndog right this minute.Hahahahahah,take that,evil mother!HAH.

Ben is my little physco brother,whos 5.Hes scared of floors.His latest obsession is that the mild blue bath mat is a disguised Martian that will abduct him if he is left alone in the loo.He also has a teddy named Buhjoo.I mean what kindof a name is Buhjoo for a teddy?Buhjoo is something you would call an ape,not a teddy.

-Mom,I need 30 pound.

She looked up at me,and gee,did she look a state.

-What for?

-Errrr...a school charity...thingee.

-30 pounds for a charity.-She repeated calmy and stared at me.

-Yeah.

She took out her purse,was about to take out the money,but hesitated.

-Its for the poor starving children in Africa.Dont be so selfish.

She handed me the money,I got my iPod and dashed out the door before she said anything else.

So I headed downtown,for _le_ make-up shopping.It is _trés_ important for me to have enough make up or else I look ugly.

When I got to Boots,I headed for the make-up section.Now lets see...I only need new lipgloss,blush,mascara,eyeliner,lipstick,powder and ooh,maybe some new nailpolish.Thats not much is it?

I paid for my things,and went to look around the shops more.I still had 10 pounds left,so I decided to get some ice cream.Ben&Jerry's.Yummy.

There wasnt anything much left to do so I decided to go to Dan's house.He's my other best friend.In love with his skateboard.Well,not literally,but you get what I mean.

Hes barely ever at home,really.Always out skating with his friends.Now see,this is what happens to guys,when their dad wants them to become a lawyer and they ignore him.

Surprisingly,he was at home.He opened the door,took one look at me and said

-Been shopping?

-Mhmm.Look what I got youu! I took out the lipgloss and waved it at him.

-_Perfect _shade for you.

He rolled his eyes and walked towards the computer.I stepped inside the house after him,left my bags on the table and went over to the computer.I looked over his shoulder .He was chatting on msn to some girl whos screen name was 'BeckyBreakdown'.I wrinkled my nose at the name.

-Talking to another one of those scene fags?

-Shut up,youre the one whos a scene fag.She's fit.

-Mm,typical scene.Big hair,ton of make up,loadsof extensions.

-Whatever.

I laughed at him.He's got 1489 contacts on his list,2 or 3 of which he added.My phone started ringing in my bag and I went over to answer it.Kellie again.

-Kellieeeee.What?

-Come over this instant.Ive got great news.

-Be there in one minute.

I threw my phone back in my bag,said a quick bye to Dan and started making my way over to Kellie's house.


	2. Chapter 2

-I got an A in my maths test! Kellie beamed at me and started jumping up and down.

-Errr,thats great,but how is that brilliant news for me?

-Charlie dont you get it?If I get an A,my mum always rewards me with something.

-And?

-Well,Im gonna ask her if I can stay a few days extra at Dad's.

-Um.

-That means we'll get to go shopping in London,walk around town,go to the park,check out boys and the best bit-laugh at chubby scene kids in town!

I grinned at her and followed her inside.This is going to be top.Shopping,boys and laughing at scene kids?Hell yeah.

After drinking Kellie's special hot chocolate (she puts something in it that makes it extra yummy.I think its chocolate topping that you can sprinkle into it or something,but its _really_ yum.)

So I went down to the living room,made myself comfortable on the couch,with loads of pillows,and flicked through the channels on TV.I stopped at one where there was this chinese man talking god knows what.

-Hahahahahahahahahahah look at his beard,he looks Dumbledor from Harry Potter!Minus the fatness.Ahahahaha!- Kellie was standing in the doorway laughing her ass off.

-Im glad you find chinese people amusing,Kellie,but I need to find something decent to watch.

-Hey Charlie.You wanna hear a joke?

-No?

-Aw come _on_,its funny.

-Fine..

-Knock knock.

-Whos there?

-Tick.

-Tick who?-I was really getting bored at this stage.

-Tick tock.

I just stared at her with my mouth shut tight and my lips in a straight line.

-Do _not _make me throw a possum at your face.

She looked scared and slumped back to the kitchen.I sighed and shook my head then started flicking through the channels again.

-Charlieeeeeeeeeeee!

-Whaaattt?

-Come ereeeeeee.Theres something wrong with the radio!

I dragged myself up and walked to the kitchen.She was sitting at the table pointing the CD players remote control to the radio.

-The radio wont pause,Charlie,whats wrong with itt?Is it broken or something?

I started laughing and couldnt stop.

-Its not funnyy!I broke the radio.Ughh shite.Now what am I gonna dooo?

-Ehhh,Kelliee,you cant pause the radio.

-Oh.Right.

Which set me off again.Oh god,was she dumb.Well,why am I surprised,she is blonde after all.

So when I came back home,I made myself some toast and looked out the window.There was Mrs.Hoston fighting with her husband.Theyre funny.So I decided to be nice,and offer them to walk their dog.I finished my toast,put on my runners and went out the door.Once I was standing at their door I rang the doorbell and immediatly it opened.Mrs. Hoston looked flushed.

-Yes dear?

-Hello Mrs. Hoston.Would you like me to walk your dog for you?I'll do it for free.

-Why yes,love,thats very sweet of you.Just let me get her.

She went and came back 2 minutes later with a dog.It was a little dog,fluffy with light brown fur and big eyes.She looked cute,but the sortof dog who'd bark alot.

I took the dog,said I'll be back in 20 minutes and walked off.Suddenly my phone bleeped,and I took it out.I got a message from Daniel.

_Come ovr 2 my place in abit u hav 2 c dis thng i jst found on da net._

I texted back saying okay,flipped my phone shut and began to walk.Except I coulnt.The dog was standing right there and wouldnt move.I tried to pull the lead and making him move but it just stared up at me and whimpered.I tried again but fail.

-Grrr _come on _you gobshite!MOVE!

Even that didnt make it move one bit.I wanted to throw a brick at it,I seriously did,but that would be animal cruelty wouldnt it?

-You know what,you look like a transvestite dog,so I'm gonna call you Dafney.How do you like that,huh?

Somehow magically it worked.Dafney barked and began walking.Gee,maybe the dog is a transvestite.Oh well.

I began walking towards Mrs.Hostons house with Dafney behind me.I rang the bell,and handed Mrs.Hoston her transvestite dog.

-Here you go Mrs.Hoston.Have a great day.

-Oh thank you,darling.Here,buy yourself something nice.

She handed me 20 pounds,smiled and closed the door.Whoa,I must be good at walking dogs.


	3. Chapter 3

-Mom,you should really bring Benjy to a therapist.It's not normal for a child to be scared of floors.-I told her while painting my nails in the kitchen.

-Don't be silly.Its all just in his mind Charlie,he'll get over it.

-So you think.

-So I know.

I cant _wait _for summer hols.Summer,parties,shopping and boys?Yes please.Speaking of parties,I'm going to one tonight.Janice's,a girls from my school parents are going away for the weekend.Shes in year 11.Not the most popular girl,but shes pretty nice.

Now that I've started talking about school,I better tell you all about it.I'm in year 10.Our school's is about as decent as Ms.Bakster.And she's really sad.The poor woman wears skirts miles long,her tights are always wrinkly,her glasses are the size of two jars and she wears grey cardigans.And smells of hamsters.You know,I actually think she lives with hamsters alone.She can't possibly have a husband,I mean who'd be married to her like?Noone,I think.

Besides all the sadistic teachers,theres ofcourse,the students.Natalie Evans.That name is mentioned atleast 30 times a day.Everybody knows Natalie Evans.Shes the most popular girl in school.You know,the typical barbie.Long blonde hair,huge blue eyes,perfect figure,draped from head to toe in Chanel.She also has her own army of little followers.Mini barbies.They do everything for her.And obviously,her boyfriend is the most popular guy in school.Now,I shall tell you about Mary Greyney.She is a trés religious and weird girl in my class.Her favourite subject in school is Religion.She doesnt talk about anything other than God.She always prays before eating her lunch.And she wears a long cream-colored dress.And she loves nature and insects.Indeed,our school is not very original.

As tonight is the parté,I need to find something decent to wear.Im gonna go root through my wardrobe now,if you'll excuse me.

**20 minutes later**

Phwoar,that took me like an hour!Okay,so I found this red dress,right?Its nice,but Im not sure if its good enough to wear to the party.I might wear a wide white belt with it,around my waist.Actually,Im gonna go invite my two best pallies around,see what they think.

Alright,thats sorted now.Ive got the outfit on and ready for them to see.

-Charlieeeeeeee!Dan and Kellie are here!-Mom yelled up the stairs.

-Comingg motherrr!

I walked down the stairs saying 'Owchiee' on each step.These heel's are seriously killing me.When I finally got down to the hall I saw Dan and Kellie standing there,Kellie texting,Dan looking around.

-Right,whats the emergenc-Kellie began but the ending of the word 'emergency' faded as she spoke.Dan did a long wolf whistle and I strutted up and down the hall doing a catwalk,but looking like a demented giraffe on heels.

-Ahahahahahah.Ha.Ha.Ha.Ha...Where are you going dressed like that?-Kellie asked and looked at me suspiciously.

I let them inside,and they followed me up to my bedroom.It was hella messy.CD's,DVD's,clothes,magazines,dirty dishes,make-up,covering the whole floor.Yeah,you sortof have to make a path through the stuff for yourself to get to my bed.And thats what Kellie and Dan are used to doing when they come over.Kellie sat down on my bed,took one look at me and went

-Well the heels are definently a bit OTT.The dress is ok.

Dan looked me up and down,at my face,then up and down again.

-I like it,BabyFace.The dress suits you.

Dan calls me BabyFace because in his vair weirdly boy mind he thinks I has gotten a babyface.Which I most certainly do not.My face is sortof round,And i ve got black hair.Not naturally,I like,dyed it.And I have sidefringe.My hair goes down to my waist,and now,my dear pally,I do not wear extensions.My skin is pale.Ive got green eyezzz.

Im about 5ft6 and slim.How very boring indeed.

I smiled and took off the heels.I opened my wardrobe and looked at all my shoes.They were nicely lined up in three lines at the bottom shelf of my wardrobe.I picked up black boots with fur at the top,put them on and closed the wardrobe.I looked over at Dan and Kellie and turned around fully.

-So.What d'you think?

Kellie glanced at me and started laughing and so did Dan so they just sat on the bed having laughing spaz's like a couple of physcos.Which they are.Hahahahahahahahahahah.Oh gott,now Im having a laughing spaz too.

So after a half an hour,by the time I'd tried on about 10 pairs of shoes,I found the right ones.Yes,they were black.No,not the boots.They were pumps.And I know what you must be thinking,red dress with pumps?Well they go together,and look nice.So Im going to wear that then.

-I better get going Charlie,Morgan wants to meet up with me.-Kellie blurted quickly.Then she looked sickly cheerful and started twisting a bit of her hair around her finger.I hate it when she does that.Shut up,hair twisting spaz.She got up and walked towards the door.

-Fine,dont say bye.-I tried to sound annoyed and crossed my hands across my chest.

-Byebye dahlingg.-She gave me a hug and went out the door,and down the stairs.

-Yeah,I better go too.-Dan looked up from his phone at me.Oh great,yeah leave me now.In time of fashion crisis and despair.

-Where are you going?

-Matt said him and the others are practising for the skating competition on Saturday,so I guess I should be going too.

-Can I come?

-What for?

-To watchh?

-But you never liked anything to do with skateboards,let alone watch us skateboarding.

-Well,err,Im bored.Ive got nothing to dooo.-I whined

-And I dont want Benjy to burst into my room screaming that the pink bathroom mat is going to attack him again.

Which is just what happened right after I said that.

-CHAHLEEEE GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE!-he yelled and hung on to my leg.

-Benjy,the mat's not going to attack you.Its umm..gone to sleep now.

-Okay.Can I have chocolate?

-Ask mum.

Then he let my leg go and raced down the stairs.

-See?

-Okay fine,you can come.

-Yayyy thankss!-I cried and flung my arms around him.

-Let.me.go.

-Okay okay sorry.-Then I went into the bathroom,took off the dress,quickly threw on my hoodie and skinny jeans,fixed my eyeliner,fluffed my hair a abit and opened the door.

-Kay,Im ready.

-What took you so long?

-Long?That was like,2 minutes.

He rolled his eyes and muttered ''Girls'' under his breath.I put on my runners and walked down the stairs,with Dan following me.


End file.
